Temani Aku
by ambudaff
Summary: Sekuel tak direncanakan dari Ragu. Kankurou meninggalkan Gaara yang sudah lelap. Bagaimana kalau Gaara bangun lagi?


**TEMANI AKU**

**Disclaimer**: Terakhir Ambu lihat, Sabaku no Gaara dan Kankurou masih saja kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto. Padahal kali-kali aja kang Kishi lagi sibuk ngurus Kakashi-sensei vs Pein, dan dia berbaik hati ngasih Gaara ke Ambu, ternyata tidak T_T

_Mungkin ini FF terakhir sebelum Ambu pergi ke Tanah Suci. __Kali-kali aja di sana Ambu bisa ketemu Gaara pakai baju ihram, naik unta sambil makan kurma :P_

_Dalam __**Ragu**__, akhir ceritanya Kankurou meninggalkan Gaara setelah dia lelap. Bagaimana kalau dia ... pengen ditemenin?_

* * *

Perlahan aku berdiri. Memandangnya tertidur lelap dengan damainya. Tanpa membuat suara aku berjalan ke arah pintu, membukanya hati-hati. Syukurlah _cleaning service_ di sini rajin meminyaki pintu sehingga tidak mengeluarkan suara yang aneh. Aku keluar kamar dan menutup pintu pelan-pelan.

Meski sudah berada di luar kamar, aku tetap saja berjalan pelan-pelan seolah takut membangunkannya. Sampai ke kamarku, aku membuka pintu pelan-pelan, masuk dan menutupnya hati-hati. Menghempaskan diri ke ranjang sambil menghembuskan napas. Syukurlah, ternyata Gaara tidak susah tidurnya.

Er ... kesannya seperti seorang kakak yang punya tugas menidurkan adiknya yang rewel, yang baru berumur setahun saja ya? Hehe..

Aku cepat-cepat berdiri sebelum terlanjur mengantuk dan tertidur tanpa berganti pakaian. Kulepas baju atasanku, kupakai dulu untuk mengelap sisa-sisa keringat di dada dan punggungku sebelum kulempar baju itu ke keranjang pakaian kotor. Whoops! Tidak masuk dengan benar. Setengahnya masih menjuntai keluar. Terpaksa aku melangkah mendekat dan memasukkan keseluruhan ke dalam keranjang, kalau tidak mau diomeli Temari besok pagi.

Luka bekas serempetan shuriken pasir masih terasa perih, walau sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah. Aku membuka lemari kecil P3KN (Pertolongan Pertama Pada Kecelakaan Ninja :P) di kamar mandi, mengeluarkan sebotol alkohol beserta sejumput kapas, menuangkan alkohol itu dan menepuk-nepukkannya pada seluruh wilayah luka, sambil menyeringai perih. Kukembalikan alkohol, dan mengeluarkan salep. Kubuka dan kupencet sedikit, cukup untuk mengolesi seluruh permukaan luka. Beres. Kukembalikan salep ke dalam lemari, tak lupa kututup.

Aku membuka lemari pakaian, mengambil kaus untuk tidur. Kaus untuk tidur adalah kaus yang umurnya paling lama, paling lusuh, dan bahkan kalau perlu, sudah ada sedikit bolong. 'Seragam' seperti itu yang paling nyaman**1)**.

Aku mengganti celanaku, masuk kamar mandi lagi untuk ritual sebelum tidur, sikat gigi dan sebagainya**2).** Airnya masih hangat—sebaliknya dari udara yang semakin dingin—air memang lambat berubah suhunya.

Kumatikan lampu. Aku melompat ke atas tempat tidur, menarik selimut sampai ke dada, menutup mataku dan mencoba mengatur ritme tarikan napasku. Konon dengan menenangkan diri dan membuat ritme napas teratur, kita akan lebih cepat terlelap.

Setengah terlelap, kudengar ada ketukan di pintu.

"Kankurou ... _nii-san_ ... kau ... sudah tidur?"

Kontan saja aku terduduk. Gaara? Ada apa?

Bergegas aku melempar selimutku, melompat ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Ia ada di depan pintu dengan boneka _teddy bear_-nya. Dari arah kamarku yang gelap terlihat wajahnya kuyu, matanya nampak masih sangat mengantuk, tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu.

"_Nii-san_, aku … aku …"

Tanpa banyak bertanya, tanganku meraih bahunya dan menariknya masuk. Terasa seperti ... sedang gemetar. Aku menutup pintu. Mendorongnya ke arah tempat tidur.

"_Nii-san_ ..."

"Aku temani kau tidur," sahutku singkat.

Tak membantah, ia membaringkan diri di ranjang, meringkuk membelakangiku. Kutarik selimutku, berusaha menutupi kami berdua sekaligus. Tanganku melingkar di dadanya, yang satu lagi mengusap rambutnya.

Perlahan gemetar itu hilang. Napasnya mulai teratur. Kepalaku kuangkat untuk melihat wajahnya. Tapi dari apa yang kupandang, ia masih belum tidur.

"Kau … mimpi buruk?"

Ia mengangguk.

Kutekan rasa penasaranku. Beberapa orang mungkin justru akan mencari orang lain untuk menceritakan mimpi buruknya, tapi aku tahu pasti, Gaara bukan jenis yang seperti itu. Jadi kubiarkan saja. Aku terus mengusap rambutnya perlahan.

Lagipula, ia tentunya bukan saja mengalami mimpi buruk, aku mencoba memilah. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah bisa tidur. Sekarang, alasan untuknya tetap bangun sudah tak ada. Shukaku sudah dienyahkan. Sudah barang tentu kau harus mencoba tidur. Walau ... masa lalu tak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Justru dengan tidur ... kenangan buruk masa lalu bisa menyusup.

Belum lagi ... kau baru saja ... mati.

Ini tak bisa kutangani. Kalau pengalaman mimpi buruk, tentu saja aku pernah. Sering. Aku tahu rasanya mimpi buruk, dan aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan kalau sedang mimpi buruk. Aku ingin _okaasan_ memelukku. Atau _otousan_. Dua hal yang tak pernah kudapatkan karena tindakan Kazeka—maksudku, gara-gara _otousan_ selama ini.

Paling-paling Temari. Tapi tidurnya nyenyak sekali, tidak mudah bangun kalau aku kebetulan mimpi buruk. Lagipula, begitu aku tumbuh besar, rasanya malu minta tolong ditemani Temari, dipeluk Temari.

Tapi ... mimpi buruk kalau kau baru saja mati?

Kata-kata apa yang harus kuucapkan untuk menenangkan Gaara?

Jadi sambil kebingungan, aku terus saja mengusap rambutnya, dan dia perlahan menutup mata. Napasnya kemudian menjadi teratur. Aku menjulurkan kepalaku melihatnya lebih jelas. Nampaknya sih ... sudah lelap.

Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku di bantal, dan mencoba tidur juga.

*****

_Rasanya aneh saat aku masuk ke dalam selimut, dan menutup mata, mencoba untuk tidur. Rasa tegang itu tetap ada. Bagaimana kalau pada saat aku tertidur, monster itu masih ada dan mengamuk pada Kankurou? Sementara aku tidak dapat mengendalikannya?_

_Tapi Kankurou meyakinkanku bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi. Kalau monster itu memang masih ada, ia akan segera membangunkanku. Walau ragu—kalau monster itu masih ada, tentu Kankurou takkan sempat membangunkanku—aku mengiyakan saja._

_Dan Kankurou menganjurkan agar aku menghitung unta—tadinya ia menyarankan menghitung domba—agar aku cepat tertidur. OK. Baiklah. Satu. Dua. Tiga ... dan tidak seberapa lama aku sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi._

_Tidak ingat apa-apa lagi._

_Benarkah?_

_Yang tiba-tiba kuingat adalah __kegelapan yang amat sangat. Mencekam. Dingin. Lembab. Angin meniup seolah mata pisau, tajam. Seolah mata sembilu. Dan seolah bernyawa, punya keinginan, punya tujuan, karena angin seolah memutar di sekitar tubuhku, berpusing, kemudian mencengkeram tubuhku. Seolah punya tangan, tangan yang tajam mengiris. Melingkupiku. Melilit. Rapat. _

_Aku tak bisa bergerak, bahkan rasanya tak bisa bernapas._

_Dan aku merasa ada sebuah sosok di hadapanku._

_Yashamaru._

_Walau gelap, aku bisa mengenalinya. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ... dan tiap malam sesudahnya, di saat-saat kesadaranku berada pada titik nadir—walau aku yakin aku tidak tidur—aku selalu dihantui oleh bayangannya._

_Di atap. __Persis seperti waktu itu._

_Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa__, hanya menatapku. Matanya ... dingin. Beku. Seolah mengatakan "Salahmu. Salahmu." _

_Dan ia semakin mendekat._

_Tangannya menjulur ke arahku._

_Aku terbangun tersentak dengan keringat bercucuran, terengah-engah. _

_Setelah beberapa detik, baru kusadari bahwa aku sendiri di kamarku. Kankurou sudah kembali ke kamarnya._

_Aku tak berpikir lebih jauh, yang kusadari hanyalah bahwa aku sudah berada di depan kamarnya, dan mengetuk pintunya.__ Dan di sinilah aku berada sekarang._

_Tapi Kankurou tidak bertanya macam-macam. Menyuruhku masuk, dan hanya bertanya "mimpi buruk?" seolah tahu apa yang sedang kualami tadi, dan menyuruhku tidur di tempat tidurnya._

_Dan sekarang tangannya yang satu memelukku sementara yang satunya lagi mengusap-usap rambutku. __Rasanya … nyaman. Aku memeluk teddy bearku erat-erat dan memejamkan mata lagi. Mudah-mudahan tak ada mimpi buruk lagi._

_Mudah-mudahan._

*****

Aku terbangun, merasa kandung kemihku penuh. Hnh. Beginilah kalau terlalu banyak minum menjelang tidur, tengah malam pasti terbangun. Aku mencoba bangkit, sebelum aku menyadari tanganku yang satu tertindih tubuh _otouto_. Hnh lagi. Pantas agak terasa semutan.

Perlahan aku menarik tanganku, berharap ia tak terbangun. Mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ini agar darah berjalan lancar kembali. Tak bersuara aku mencoba berdiri. Limbung sejenak. Lalu berjalan sediam mungkin ke kamar mandi untuk menunaikan 'panggilan alam'. Selesai**3)**.

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, kulihat dia sudah terbangun, terduduk, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Gaara?" aku bergegas mendekatinya.

Ia tak menjawab. Aku duduk di sisinya, di sisi tempatku tidur tadi. Akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku ... mimpi buruk lagi."

Aku menghela napas.

Maju, meletakkan tanganku di bahunya. "Gaara ... aku tak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil." Aku menghela napas. "Tapi ... biasanya, kalau aku mimpi buruk, aku selalu ingin ada orang lain ... yang menemani." Aku tidak bilang kalau aku ingin ada seseorang yang memelukku kalau aku mimpi buruk.

"Dan ... itu berhasil?"

"Er ... waktu masih kecil sih, iya."

"Lalu … kenapa waktu kau sudah besar?"

Aku tak menjawab, berusaha menghindari pandangannya. Menelan ludah. Baru menatap wajahnya. "Sebetulnya ... aku ingin _okaasan_ yang memelukku kalau aku mimpi buruk. Tentu saja tidak bisa. Hanya keinginanku saja. Lalu ... Temari yang menggantikan peran _okaasan_. Dia mau saja memelukku kalau aku mimpi buruk. Tapi ... setelah aku besar ... rasanya ... segan ... aneh ..."

Gaara mengangguk pelan, nyaris tak terlihat. "Jadi ..." ia menatapku tajam.

Aku tertawa kecil, dipaksakan, "Aku memeluk diriku sendiri saja. Jika kau sudah besar, kau harus mengatasi masalahmu sendiri, kan?"

Aura kebingungan lewat selintas di raut wajahnya. "Kau membantu orang lain mengatasi masalahnya, kau membantu aku mengatasi masalah tidurku yang pertama ini, misalnya, tapi kau ... memaksakan mengatasi masalahmu sendiri, sendirian?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

Tak menjawab. Tak bisa menjawab. Sungguh.

"OK," akhirnya ia seperti menemukan penyelesaian, "Aku berlari ke kamarmu saat mimpi buruk, dan ingin ditemani. Sebaliknya, kalau kau mimpi buruk, kau harus ke kamarku. _Deal_?"

"Tapi ..."

"Tidak ada protes."

Kewibawaaan Kazekage mungkin memang sedemikian rupa besarnya sehingga aku tak bisa menjawab selain dari mengangguk lemah.

Nampaknya ia puas, dan berbaring lagi seperti tadi. Aku mengikutinya, menarik selimut sampai di dada. Memejamkan mata.

Mengisik-isik rambutnya. Sempat terlintas ingin menanyakan, tadi apa yang menjadikannya bermimpi buruk? Kali ini, apa yang menjadikannya mimpi buruk? Tapi aku menelan pertanyaanku lagi.

Dan meneruskan mengisik-isik rambutnya hingga aku sendiri juga terlelap.

*****

_Aku memejamkan mata lagi. Dengan heran. Bagaimana aku bisa__ memberi penyelesaian tentang mimpi buruk itu pada Kankurou? Dan bagaimana bisa ia menerima begitu saja usulku tadi? Aku kan tidak berpengalaman sama sekali tentang mimpi buruk orang lain._

_Tetapi aku senang ia menerima usulku, tidak protes seperti biasanya._

_Sebenarnya ... tadi juga aku ingin mengatakan padanya, mimpi burukku yang barusan, yang tak jelas bentuknya. Juga mimpi burukku yang sebelumnya, Yashamaru. Semua ketakutanku, semua mimpi burukku, semuanya... Tapi, yah sudahlah. Besok saja._

_Rupanya__ ia sudah mulai mengusap-usap rambutku lagi._

_Dan aku jatuh tertidur lagi._

_Lagi-lagi aku berada di ... entah di mana. Gelap menyelubungi. Angin semilir mulanya kemudian menusuk-nusuk hingga ke tulang, ke sumsum. Lamat-lamat aku bisa merasa, ada seseorang._

_Jauh di depanku, mengarah padaku._

_Membiasakan pandanganku, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku berada di sisi sebuah jurang yang kurasa sangat dalam. Dan sosok itu berdiri di sisi lain dari jurang ini._

_Sosok okaasan._

_Yang selama ini hanya kulihat dari foto dan lukisan._

_Kali ini berdiri di hadapan._

_Matanya menatap sedih padaku._

"_... okaasan?"_

_Gemetar aku ingin mendekatinya, ingin memeluknya. __Yang tak pernah kurasa sebelumnya._

_Tapi ia tak bergerak. Matanya masih menatapku. Sedih. Ia bahkan semakin menundukkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah jurang._

_Jurang yang sangat dalam. Atau ... tidak begitu dalam. Atau ... sebenarnya dalam, tetapi jurang ini sudah menjadi tempat ... menumpukkan jenazah-jenazah, kukira?_

_Dan sekilas terlihat wajah-wajah yang kukenal. Y-Ya-Yasha...maru? __Ya ... dan ada ... ada jenazah anak kecil. Ada orang dewasa. Tua atau muda. Besar atau kecil. Tinggi dan pendek. Wanita dan laki-laki._

_Semua korban k-ke-kebengisanku?_

_Kakiku seperti lemas tak bisa menopang tubuhku._

_Ba-bagai ... mana bisa?_

_Kuangkat kepalaku, dan mataku bertemu lagi dengan pandangan sedih okaasan._

_Sedih karena ... banyak jenazah di sini?_

_Sedih karena ... aku yang menjadi penyebab mereka menemui kematian?_

_Sedih karena ... aku ingin memeluknya tapi aku tak bisa. Sisi jurang ini semakin lebar, jarak aku dan okaasan semakin jauh._

_Aku tetap tak bisa memeluknya. Makin tak bisa._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku, memegang pundakku._

_Aku menoleh._

_Kankurou?_

_Dan mengapa aku ..._

_Ia masih menepuk-nepuk bahuku, "Sssh. Aku ada di sini. Kau mimpi buruk lagi ya?"_

_Aku tertegun. Melihat sekeliling. Ya, ini kamar Kankurou. Aku sedang tidur. __Tapi bantal sebelah sini sudah basah. Juga telinga dan separuh kepala teddy bear-ku._

_Aku bangkit, dan duduk. Mundur sedikit sehingga bersandar ke kepala tempat tidur Kankurou. Menghela napas, menyisir rambutku dengan kedua tanganku. Rambutku juga basah, mungkin keringat. Aku menghela napas._

_Kankurou turut bangun, duduk juga bersandar. __Tak berkata-kata selama beberapa saat._

_Lalu,_

"_Kau mau membahasnya denganku? Kau ... mimpi apa?"_

*****

Mengisik-isik rambut Gaara membuatku mengantuk sendiri. Tertidur juga.

Dan terbangun tiba-tiba dengan suara isak tangis tertahan. Gaara …?

Bangkit dan mencoba melihat wajahnya—ia tertidur membelakangiku—ia masih tidur. Bermimpi?

Kucoba untuk membangunkannya, hati-hati. Pelan-pelan. Tetapi ia masih saja tersedu tak sadar.

"Gaara ..."

Kuusap pundaknya pelan-pelan. "Bangunlah. Kau mimpi," terus kucoba mengguncang tubuhnya, "Sssh. Aku ada di sini. Kau mimpi buruk lagi ya?"

Ia tersentak. Membuka mata. Aku agak ragu juga, katanya kalau membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur tidak boleh mengagetkan. Tapi .. aku sudah berbisik kok tadi, tidak mengagetkan.

Ia tertegun. Melihat sekeliling. Rupanya ia baru sadar kalau ia hanya bermimpi.

Ia bangkit, dan duduk. Mundur sedikit sehingga bersandar ke kepala tempat tidur. Menghela napas, menyisir rambutnya dengan kedua tangan. Sepertinya ia baru sadar kalau rambutnya juga basah. Ia menghela napas.

Aku turut bangun, duduk juga bersandar. Tak berkata-kata selama beberapa saat.

Lalu,

"Kau mau membahasnya denganku? Kau ... mimpi apa?"

Menghela napas lagi.

"Kau bisa saja tidak tidur lagi seperti beberapa tahun ini. Tapi itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Itu hanya ...melarikan diri dari masalah."

Lama baru ia berkata pelan, "Yang tadi ... waktu aku masih di kamarku ... aku mimpi ... Yashamaru." Suaranya serak, dan bertambah pelan. Butir-butir cairan meluncur dari matanya. "Seolah-olah ... ia seperti menuduhku. Semua salahku. Semua salahku." Ia menghapus matanya. "Lalu ... lalu ... tadi ... _okaasan_ ... juga," bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar.

Kupandang wajahnya lekat-lekat. Ada rasa rindu pada wajahnya, rindu yang tak tertahankan. Ada rasa bersalah. Ada rasa sedih. Ada rasa ... rindu. Lagi.

Aku bergerak mendekat dan memeluknya. Membiarkan ia menangis tak bersuara di bahuku.

Sebetulnya aku tidak begitu mengenal Yashamaru, aku masih sangat kecil saat Gaara lahir. Yashamaru selalu berada di sisinya, tidak di dekat Temari, tidak juga di dekatku. Tapi kalau _okaasan_ ... walau ia meninggal saat melahirkan Gaara, aku sudah merasakan beberapa tahun dalam asuhan tangannya.

Jadi aku merasa tak bersalah saat aku juga mengusap mataku dari butiran cair yang meluncur turun.

Aku tak tahu berapa lama, sebelum ia melepas pelukannya, mengusap matanya, dan duduk tegak. Memandang lurus, tak memandangku, tapi aku tahu ia sedang berusaha.

Aku mendeham, baru berbicara. Pelan-pelan, takut menyinggung. "Kau tahu ... kau tak akan berbuat jahat ... membunuh, kalau bukan karena Shukaku. Kau bahkan tak tahu yang kau bunuh ... Yashamaru, kalau kau tak membuka topengnya. Dia ... yang menyerang, kan?"

Ia sudah akan memprotes, tapi aku tak mempedulikan, terus saja berbicara, makin lama makin teratur. "_Okaasan_ ... bukan kau yang membunuhnya. _Otousan_ dan Chiyo-_baa san_ memasukkan Shukaku ke dalam tubuhmu, yang membuatnya terbunuh. _Otousan_ sendiri ... berbuat karena terpaksa. Percaya atau tidak—dan aku sendiri tidak begitu percaya sebenarnya. Tapi ... pendeknya, tidak ada yang bisa dipersalahkan dalam siklus ini ... Satu-satunya yang tertinggal hidup ... adalah kau, Gaara. Dan kau tidak boleh menanggung beban ini sendirian ..."

Ia tak menjawab.

Aku menghela napas. "Dan sudah beberapa tahun ini kau sama sekali tidak membahayakan siapapun. Bahkan ... penggunaan chakra yang sangat besar saat melindungi Suna kemarin, kau lakukan tanpa melibatkan Shukaku. Berarti kau sudah bisa mengendalikannya kan?"

Ia masih tak menjawab.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal. Bagaimana ini? Harus bertanya pada siapa? Aku bukan pembicara yang handal, aku bahkan tidak pandai merangkai kata.

Aku berdiri, mendekati jendela dan membukanya. Hawa dingin berebut masuk. Duduk di bawah jendela, di sebuah sofa. Gaara tak bersuara, mengikutiku, duduk di sofa itu. Aku memandangnya, lalu melihat ke belakang, ke pemandangan di luar. Masih gelap tentu saja, segalanya masih samar-samar. Ada beberapa nyala lampu tentu saja di beberapa titik.

Aku berbalik, menekuk lututku hingga posisiku lebih tinggi, agar bisa melihat lebih jelas keluar. Gaara—masih tak bersuara—mengikuti berbalik dan menekuk lutut.

"Kau lihat?" tanyaku sambil pandanganku terus kutujukan pada lanskap di luar. Gaara masih terdiam.

"Rakyat desa. Mereka semua tidur dengan nyenyak. Besok pagi, mereka bangun dengan gembira, siap untuk bekerja. Tanpa ketakutan apapun. Tidak seperti dulu, selalu ketakutan jangan sampai ... monster itu akan mengamuk di tempat mereka."

Gaara masih tak menjawab.

"Mereka percaya padamu, Gaara. Apalagi setelah peristiwa kemarin itu. Mereka sudah siap untuk membuka lembaran baru kehidupan damai Suna. Sekarang, apakah kau sendiri tidak siap untuk itu?"

Gaara masih tak menjawab. Tangannya terlipat di atas kusen jendela, kepalanya bertelekan lipatan tangannya. Euh, tadi aku bicara apa saja ya? Lagian, bicaraku sok berat begitu! Aku kembali menggaruk kepalaku. Mesti bagaimana?

Tapi kemudian ia menghela napas panjang. "Bantu aku, Kankurou. Temani aku."

Aku memandangnya sungguh-sungguh. "Tentu saja. Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan?

Aku ada di sini untuk membantumu."

Gaara mengangguk.

Aku berdiri, menepuk bahunya. "Ayo tidur lagi. Masih ada waktu sebelum pagi, dan aku ngantuk."

Ia berdiri mengikuti, "Kankurou?" pandangannya memohon saat ia masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan memeluk teddy bearnya.

"Ya?"

Ia terdiam sejenak tapi kemudian ia berkata lagi, nyaris tak terdengar. Malu-malu.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku masih tidur dengan teddy bear ya?"

Aku menutup seluruh kepalaku dengan selimut sambil terkekeh, "Nggak janji."

"Kankurou!" dan detik berikutnya sebuah bantal melayang ke atas kepalaku. Masih terkekeh, aku bangun dan melemparkan juga bantalku padanya.

Yah, perang bantal deh...

*****

Temari sudah rapi saat ia mengetuk pintu kamarku pagi itu. Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ia membuka pintu dan masuk, tepat saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, masih ada air menetes-netes dari rambutku.

"Kankurou? Kamarmu memang biasanya nggak rapi, tapi kalau berantakan seperti kapal pecah begini?" Temari ngomel-ngomel, memunguti bantal, selimut, dan entah apa lagi yang berserakan di lantai, dan berusaha membereskannya.

"Gaara tuh," sahutku, menghanduki kepalaku.

"Gaara, bagaimana caranya? Ini kan kamarmu. Jangan melemparkan tanggung jawab begitu!" sungutnya.

"Iya, _Nee-san_. Dia harus mulai belajar bertanggung jawab," Gaara melongok dari luar kamar, sudah rapi, sudah segar, sudah wangi. Wajahnya serius seperti biasanya, tapi matanya tertawa. Baju hitam tanda berkabung atas kematian Nenek Chiyo yang ia pakai tidak bisa menutup kesan bahwa suasana hatinya gembira.

Oh, _well_.

Mau dimarahi seribu Temari juga nggak apa-apa kalau begini.

Dan aku cuma bisa nyengir pada keduanya.

**FIN**

----------

Catatan di kaki:

1. Kalau di Ambu, namanya 'seragam untuk _nyegik_'. _Nyegik_ itu tindakan memuja setan dengan harapan akan mendapat kekayaan yang banyak, tetapi si pemuja tidak boleh menggunakan pakaian yang bagus. Dia akan mendapat kekayaan yang banyak, tapi selain itu dia juga harus mengorbankan nyawa keluarganya untuk tumbal. Jadi, sindirannya kalau ada orang yang nyaman pakai baju lusuh, nggak mau pakai baju bagus, adalah: mungkin dia sedang _nyegik_ :P)

2) Maunya sih ditambahin: mengambil air wudlu dan shalat Isya :P

3) Jangan dibayangin ya? Please? :P

Dan, seperti biasa, mohon diberitahu kalau ada kesalahan, kekeliruan, terutama soal penulisan sapaan.

Terakhir, ini brotherly love! Jangan mikir ke mana-mana ya, awas!


End file.
